


Corrupt

by kyum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Bruises, Corruption, Creampie, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyum/pseuds/kyum
Summary: Yugyeom is a church boy that Jaebum wants to fuck. Yugyeom doesn't mind.





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many unfinished works or finished works that I wasn't satisfied with but I thought of this last night and couldn't stop writing!!

Yugyeom stood in front of Im Jaebum's door, waiting patiently after knocking three times. He was the town's church boy, his father the pastor of the local church. Jaebum is a newcomer. At least, that's what Yugyeom still calls him. In reality, it's been weeks since Jaebum moved into town and started attending church. Jaebum is weird though. Not that he'd ever tell his father that. His father thinks highly of Jaebum, often praising his intellect and the way he knows the Bible like he's memorized every page. That's why he's here. His parents are too busy to help him with extra Bible lessons so his father recommended Jaebum. It's not like he could say no. There was no good reason.

Jaebum opened the door, dressed in a black pullover and sweats. He looked cozy with his hair messy and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose that Yugyeom sometimes saw him wear at church.

"Come in," Jaebum smiled, opening the door wider. Yugyeom shouldered past him, mumbling his thanks, ever mindful of his manners.

Jaebum's home was decorated warmly. Kinda cute. "Nice place," Yugyeom said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks," Jaebum started, walking towards a hallway that led down to closed rooms. "Your father said you needed extra Bible lessons?"

"Oh yeah. If you don't mind." Yugyeom followed closely behind Jaebum, distracted by the pictures of cats hanging on the walls. He startled when they entered a room, Jaebum's room, and the door closed with a click, locked.

Jaebum cornered him into the wall and he clutched the Bible in his hands closely, not sure what he was feeling.

"I'd rather do something else than teach you the Bible," Jaebum said, snatching the book out of Yugyeom's hands and throwing it somewhere. Yugyeom was too surprised to say anything.

"Haven't you ever been curious about the things outside of that damn church?" Jaebum played with the buttons on Yugyeom's shirt, not even looking at him.

"There's so much more out there and Daddy's got you brainwashed."

"What is there? What's out there? What's there to teach me?" Yugyeom rambled, curiousity getting the best of him. Jaebum's words held promise and he wanted so badly to know, to learn.

"You really want me to teach you?"

"Yes!"

"I have a question for you first," Jaebum popped the top button. "You ever thought about me? Like really thought about me?"

Yugyeom frowned, "No."

Jaebum rolled his eyes, popping another. "I said don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself. I've seen the way you look at me, Yugyeom."

Yugyeom blushed. He hadn't been as slick as he thought. He knows stuff he shouldn't and he thinks he knows what he wants even if his parents disagree completely. Church and girls isn't what he wants.

"Fine. So what if I look at you?"

Jaebum grinned like he knew something Yugyeom didn't. "It's becaude while you're looking at me you're thinking naughty just like those girls that gossip about me."

Yugyeom gasped. "How did you know?"

"You just told me."

Yugyeom struggled against Jaebum's hold, realizing he'd been played. "Let go! I wanna go home!" He screamed.

Yugyeom froze when Jaebum grabbed his chin and leaned close. This reminded him of the movies he watched at Bambam's house when Bambam's parents weren't home. The movies that they had to hide from their parents because the scenes weren't appropriate.

"But I don't want you to go. Stay a little while longer?" Jaebum's words dripped with barely concealed lust and insinuation. Yugyeom felt like he was in a trance, seeing Jaebum in a new light.

"Why should I stay?" Yugyeom countered back. He knew he was playing a game with Jaebum. A dangerous game. He wanted to play.

"So I can teach you."

Yugyeom shivered at the look in Jaebum's eyes. He nodded once, giving his consent.

Jaebum grinned, eyes shining. He leaned closer to Yugyeom. Hot breath fanned over Yugyeom's ear, hands gripping his waist hard enough to keep him still, fingers rubbing over the fair skin revealed from his shirt rising. The shorts Yugyeom was wearing tempted Jaebum further, showing off Yugyeom's long, pretty legs. Jaebum liked temptation. He liked it even more when he gave into it. Yugyeom's wide eyes and parted lips painted the perfect picture. Oh, the fun he will have with this one.

"I don't know if you knew this or not, but I love pretty things," Jaebum murmured, running his knuckles over Yugyeom's cheek and then thumbing at Yugyeom's plump bottom lip. "And God if you aren't the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time."

Yugyeom's knees buckled, Jaebum's grip being the only thing keeping him from falling. A noise left his mouth at the words said in that dark, smooth voice of Jaebum's that every girl talked about. Even the purest of church girls were tempted to spread their legs and give their innocence to Jaebum. He should probably kick Jaebum or something but he didn't know it he wanted to. Wasn't this Jaebum teaching him something?

Jaebum's mouth on his neck made him gasp. Jaebum licked and nipped at Yugyeom's neck, straining to hear all of Yugyeom's noises and reactions from the way he gasped, whined and moaned to the way he shook in Jaebum's hands, pliant to whatever he did.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you," Jaebum said after sucking a bruise into Yugyeom's neck. "Not after I've waited so long." Yugyeom clutched at Jaebum's shirt, fisting the material in his hands with an unnecessary amount of force. His head was tilted back, neck and collarbones exposed and vulnerable to Jaebum's teeth. He licked his lips, blinking in confusion when Jaebum backed off. Without Jaebum's distracting mouth, he finally noticed how hot he was. He was burning up, not to mention how red his cheeks were and he swore it was all Jaebum's fault. He didn't know what to think, but he liked whatever Jaebum was doing.

"Why'd you stop?" Yugyeom whined, slightly out of it because any other time he'd never ask that. Jaebum played with the hem of Yugyeom's shirt and then at the waistband of his shorts.

Jaebum peeled Yugyeom's shirt off, breathless at the sight of Yugyeom's upper half. Pink nipples that begged to be pinched and pulled. A dark trail of hair leading down Yugyeom's bellybutton and disappearing under those damn shorts. Mark and Jinyoung would be jealous if they really knew just how lucky he'd gotten. "Fuck."

Yugyeom blushed at the attention, cheeks red and chest pink. "Jaebum?" He yelped, letting go of Jaebum's shirt to bury his hands in Jaebum's hair, when Jaebum bent down to nip at his chest, swiping his tongue across Yugyeom's right nipple, index and thumb rolling the left one. The feeling was foreign to Yugyeom and it felt good enough that he couldn't deny himself it.

Jaebum couldn't wait to taste more of Yugyeom, to take him apart with his hands and mouth and put him back together just to have him coming back for more. They always come back for more.

When Yugyeom shivered, body tensing because of his skilled fingers messing with his nipples, he relented his assault.

"Jaebum, I–I've never..." Yugyeom trailed off, sucking in a much needed breath, body relaxing and his hands lax in Jaebum's hair.

"What?" Jaebum asked, catching Yugyeom's glossy eyes. How adorable. Jaebum hadn't even done much, but Yugyeom already looked fucked out. "Don't tell me," Jaebum laughed lowly, "you're a virgin." It wasn't a question more of a statement. It didn't fail to leave Yugyeom a stuttering mess.

"Yugyeom," Jaebum said sternly, cutting Yugyeom off mid sentence. "Yes?" Yugyeom said meekly, fidgeting. Jaebum didn't answer him, hands swiftly pulling Yugyeom's shorts down in one go exposing Yugyeom more. Jaebum already knew he wanted to mark Yugyeom's thighs, but seeing them like this made the want worse.

Jaebum kissed Yugyeom quickly, pulling away after tugging Yugyeom's bottom lip between his teeth. "Gonna ruin you, Angel."

Yugyeom gasped but it wasn't entirely because of what Jaebum said. It was also because Jaebum had something in his hair that looked a lot like a set of horns. They were a dark black, deep red stripes at the base where they disappeared into Jaebum's hair (presumably his skull) and they curled at the top. Yugyeom reached out almost subconsciously, curling a hand around one of them only to yank it away when Jaebum moaned loudly and bucked against him.

"Don't." Jaebum warned, voice dark and eyes darker. His horns appear at certain times and they're sensitive. He doesn't need Yugyeom touching them.

He grabbed Yugyeom by the forearm and led him over to the king sized bed with silk red sheets, pushing him so he fell and spread out on the sheets like he was Jaebum's for the taking. Legs spread for Jaebum to settle between and arms lax by his sides. Jaebum liked the way Yugyeom lay still, staring up at him with doe eyes that shined with anticipation and trust. He leaned down and peppered kisses down Yugyeom's stomach, ignoring the soft pleas. When he reached Yugyeom's waistband, the only thing left, he pulled the band so it stretched and then let go quickly so it'd snap against Yugyeom's sensitive skin, eliciting a whimper from him. No longer having any willpower to hold back, he pulled the briefs off.

Yugyeom shivered, cold air hitting the heated skin. "Be gentle, please," he begged, sensing Jaebum's need to have him.

A lube coated hand wrapped around him, squeezing on an upward stroke and his toes curled at the pleasure. No one else had touched him like this before and it was so much better than his own hand. He doesn't care about God's forgiveness as long as he can have this. "P–please," he stuttered, breath hitching when Jaebum squeezed the base. "Jaebummie pl–"

Jaebum trailed his hand lower, Yugyeom's legs already spread wide. "Please what?" He asked, dipping his index finger between Yugyeom's cheeks.

Yugyeom's legs tried to close up instinctively at the touch in such a place. Jaebum just grabbed Yugyeom's thigh, touch burning, and held it open, finger rubbing across Yugyeom's entrance.

"Please, please touch me."

Jaebum pushed the finger in, watching Yugyeom's eyebrows furrow at the uncomfortableness and then he watched Yugyeom's hole suck in his finger. It was tight and hot, wrapping around his finger and he couldn't wait for it to be his cock. "Hold your legs up for me," Jaebum commanded, pausing knuckle-deep in Yugyeom.

Yugyeom obeyed, grasping at his thighs and holding them open for Jaebum. He gasped when Jaebum started moving his finger after gaining easier access, curling and uncurling it. After a few times, Yugyeom's hole adjusted, accommodating the digit. He quickly added a second, curling them where he knew Yugyeom's prostate was.

"J–Jae!" Yugyeom hiccuped, hips pressing downwards and fingernails digging into his thighs.

Jaebum revelled in Yugyeom's reactions, twisting his fingers and purposely hitting Yugyeom's prostate more. He wanted Yugyeom to get drunk on the pleasure he was giving him. He wanted to make it impossible for Yugyeom to forget him.

"That's it baby, taking my fingers like you were made for it," Jaebum praised, pulling his fingers out to drizzle more lube over them to make it wetter and messier. He pushed the two fingers back in, adding a third, with a squelch that made Yugyeom blush in embarrassment, but it didn't stop him from trying to fuck back on the fingers, missing the feeling. Yeah, it burned, a burn that made him tremble (he loved it)

After teasing Yugyeom with his fingers for a few minutes, bringing him to the edge and ruthlessly denying him release, he took his fingers out, chuckling at the way Yugyeom's face scrunched up, tears streaming down his face and hiccupping as he tried to talk, throwing a mini tantrum.

"Does the needy whore need someone to touch his useless cock?" Jaebum taunted, undressing himself as he did. "Want something back inside your greedy hole?" He gripped himself and pushed the head against Yugyeom's wet and stretched hole that twitched and fluttered at the teasing pressure.

"J-jaebum, please!"

Jaebum guided himself inside, and Yugyeom weakly moaned as the head popped inside. All he wanted was Jaebum. All he knew in that moment was Jaebum. So he ignored the pain and urged Jaebum to sink into his heat and Jaebum did, his hips settling against Yugyeom's ass.

Yugyeom bit his cheek, eyes pinched closed. He struggled to adjust to the thickness and Jaebum tried to distract him by leaning down and kissing him and jerking him off, trying to get him back hard. He was half hard, the pain wilting his erection slightly. It didn't take long, a few expert twists of Jaebum's wrist and a deep kiss had him fully hard again.

Jaebum couldn't hold out much longer, not with the way Yugyeom clenched around him and made little noises. He shifted, leaning back on the bed, his legs spread and hands behind him flat on the bed so he could fuck into Yugyeom at a angle that guaranteed to hit Yugyeom's prostate precisely. "Keep your legs open."

Yugyeom's muscles strained with the effort of keeping his legs open so wide that they burned. Jaebum shifted back so only the head remained, snapping forward and burying himself inside Yugyeom, his length disappearing. Yugyeom squeaked, pleasure zipping through his body and cock twitching where it lay abandon against his stomach.

"Right there!" Yugyeom said, voice pitching higher when Jaebum did it again. Jaebum couldn't take his eyes off of Yugyeom's hole that seemed to swallow his cock easily despite him not being small at all.

"Christ, Yugyeom," Jaebum said, sounding winded and he wasn't the one being fucked. Yugyeom had that kind of affect on him.

Yugyeom bit his lip til he tasted copper and released it to groan. Jaebum's thrusts were hard and deep and timed so well that he was already close to orgasming. His cock bobbed against his stomach, leaking pearlescent drops that pooled in his bellybutton. He knew as soon as he or Jaebum wrapped a hand around his cock or rubbed the sensitive head, he'd bust. He was actually sensitive all over.

"Let me cum!" Yugyeom was so far gone he didn't care how needy he sounded. But he also sounded demanding, borderline whiny and bratty. Jaebum didn't like that.

He slowed down, momentarily stopping, knowing it'd make Yugyeom suffer. "Watch your tone. I could get my fix and leave you here. If you really wanna cum, ask nicely."

Yugyeom huffed, trying to touch his cock, but Jaebum slaps his hand away none too gently.

"Fine! Please, let me cum," Yugyeom started off strong, but by the end of the sentence, his voice mellowed out, quietening significantly.

"Try again, Angel," Jaebum cooed at Yugyeom's teary eyes and pout.

"Please, Jae, please let me cum. Plea–"

Yugyeom moaned, Jaebum fucking him again, no intentions of stopping. Jaebum caged Yugyeom in, pounding Yugyeom's ass until he saw stars. Yugyeom's impending orgasm came back full force and right before he came, he grabbed Jaebum's horns, squeezing harshly. His back arched, muscles clenching and unclenching as he came.

"Yugyeom!" Jaebum growled, faltering mid thrust. Euphoria washed over him from the feeling of Yugyeom touching his horns, to the clenching of Yugyeom's rim. He scowled, remembering telling Yugyeom not to touch his horns. He knew Yugyeom was coming down from his high, knew he'd be oversensitive, but he chased his own release, fucking Yugyeom's spent body.

"Hhng!" Yugyeom teetered between pleasure and pain, nerves on fire.

Jaebum finally pushed one last time in Yugyeom, hips firmly against Yugyeom's ass, and came. He sighed, relaxing, while Yugyeom tensed at the feeling.

"Feels weird," Yugyeom complained, shifting underneath Jaebum.

"I know but I'm laying my claim. It's a demon thing," Jaebum explained, pulling out slowly. Cum leaked out Yugyeom's gaping hole and Jaebum had to stop himself from pushing it back inside.

Yugyeom pouted, lightly kicking Jaebum in the side with his foot before Jaebum went to the bathroom to fetch a rag. "Well I learned something. What next?"

"There's a lot more than just this, Angel," Jaebum laughed, coming back with the rag, wet, and cleaning Yugyeom.

"Can't wait," Yugyeom sighed, relaxing fully, feeling boneless and exhaustion lingered. The rag disappeared and he was almost asleep, eyes closed and mind drifting. He really couldn't wait for all the possible things he and Jaebum could do.

The bed dipped, Jaebum sliding in beside him under the covers.

"How are you gonna explain the limping?"

"I fell.. Remember?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave criticism of any kind! I like knowing if the plot, dialogue, etc. is good or bad ! I don't mind requests either^^


End file.
